Crazy World
by IloveTakeshi80
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi is een politie man, die verloofd is met Miuri Haru . Na een auto ongeluk waar iedereen denkt dat de koppel dood is, word Takeshi wakker in een oud gebouw . En ontmoet daar een man Zangetsu Takei, wie is hij en hoe kent hij Takeshi ?


**Dit is wat een dark Fic, met Horror, Childabuse, Angst, Dead en nog veel meer, ook al zitten er hetreo koppels in de story . Er zal ook Yaoi zijn ! De koppels zullen dit keer DarkIchigo ( HollowIchigo ) & Takeshi zijn :) Sorry voor de OOC Takeshi en dat de chap wat kort is :( **

* * *

_Hoe we elkaar hebben ontmoet .. Vergeet ik nooit meer ._

_Een jongen rende de bos in, als het hard regenen was . De regen drupte van zijn zwart haar, en zijn kleren plakte aan zijn lijf . Maar hij stopte niet, ook al voelde zijn schoenen pijnelijk . Sinds zijn kousen plakte en schuren tegen zijn huid . Hij stopte niet met rennen ._

_De jongen stopte aan een oud huis, en keek er even naar . En rende dan naar binnen, hij duwde de oude deur open . En deed het licht aan, het huis was verlaten en verwoest . Maar het had nog steeds stroom .' Shiro ! Shiro waar ben je ! ' Schreeuwde de jongen luid, en rende naar boven .' Shiro ! ' Maar niemand antwoorde hem, de jongen rende een kamer in . En zag dat alles onderste boven was, tekeningen, spullen en ... De jongen werd bleek als hij het bloed zag .' Shiro ...' En huilde zich in slaap, als hij te laat was voor zijn vriend te redde . _

" Yamamoto-san ! " Yamamoto Takeshi keek naar zijn werkcollega, Sawada Tsuna die naar hem toerende ." Ja Sawada-san kan ik je helpen ? "

" Wel het is huh ... Je verloofde is hier, en ze wilt meteen met je praten ." Zeide Tsuna nerveus dat was een teken, dat Takeshi's verloofde geen geduld had ." Ah kun je haar zeggen ..." Maar toen sloeg de deur open ." Ik heb mezelf binnen gelaten ! " Riep Haru als ze kwaad naar Yamamoto keek ." Oh Haru hey ! Maar doe het vervolgs niet ! "

" Waarom ! Zodat je weer je Tsuna kan sturen, zodat je me weg kan sturen . Dacht het niet we gaan nu ! Mijn ouders zijn een wachten ." Riep ze kwaad als ze voor Takeshi ging staan ." Mah mah Haru ik heb werk ."

" Oh Tsuna-kun zeide dat je wel tijd zou hebben, sinds Gokudera en Sasagawa-san je werk overnamen ." Takeshi keek naar Tsuna ." Oh echt waar ? " Tsuna slikte en ging achter uit, hij had moeten zwijgen maar Haru was zo eng . " Kom nu mee ! " En trok Takeshi uit de politie bureau ." Iedereen tot volgende week ! " Riep Takeshi met een glimlach, iedereen zwaaide nerveus terug .

" Kom op Haru je kunt me los laten ." Zeide Takeshi ." Neen ik weet dat je dan weer zou verdwijnen ."

" Neen echt niet, ik beloof het ." Haru keek naar hem verdacht, maar liet hem los zonder iets te zeggen . De twee liepen naar Takeshi's auto, en reden dan naar waar Haru's ouders zijn ." Ik weet dat jij en mijn papa niet kunnen omgaan met elkaar, maar ik vind het belangrijk dat je tenminste u gezicht laat zijn aan mama ." Zeide Haru als ze naar buiten keek ." Maar moet je ..."

" Wel het is raar dat je alleen mijn moeder ziet, en mijn vader niet hun buren en hun vrienden zullen het merken . Tot het bij onze buren en vrienden raakt, de wereld is klein vergeet het niet . "

" Ah ja sorry .." Takeshi zuchte beetje zodat Haru en niet merkte, hij heeft geen zin om Haru's vader te zien . De man had een hekel al aan hem, voor dat hij en Haru date en met haar verloofde . De moeder is een goede en verstaanbare vrouw, Takeshi heeft soms medelijden met de vrouw . Takeshi zou geen minuut met zo echtgenoot kunnen uit houde . " Anyways hoe is het tussen Sawada-san en Kyoko ? Ik heb haar lang niet meer gezien, maar wil weten als Sawada-san haar al ..." Takeshi glimlachte nerveus, Haru weet nog niet dat Tsuna geen gevoelens meer heeft voor haar beste vriendin . Hij date eigenlijk al iemand anders, en dat is Hibari-san ." Wel Haru lieverd ... Hoe moet ik het je .."

" Oh My God ze wees hem af ! " Ze pakte haar GSM ." Ik moet met haar hier eens even over praten ! Ze kan hem niet zomaar afwijzen ! " Takeshi pakte de GSM van Haru . " Neen Haru het is niet dat, het is iets anders ." Zeide Takeshi ." Wat dan ? "

" Wel Tsuna heeft iemand anders, en is gelukkig en Kyoko ook ." Haru keek eerst schokent maar dan zuchte ." Ach ja dat gebeurd als je elkaar lang niet hebben gezien ." Zeide ze . " En ? "

" Wat ? "

" Zijn ze gelukkig ? "

" Ja ... " Takeshi keek naar de regen die aan kwam ." Heel gelukkig . "

Ze kwamen een half uur later aan, Haru's ouders waren binnen al wachten op hun ." Haru lieverd ! "

" Mama ! " Haru sprong als een klein kind, in haar moeder's armen . Terwijl de vrouwen met elkaar praten waren, keken de mannen elkaar aan ." Goededag . " Zeide Takeshi maar de man zeide niks, hij draaide zich om en keek naar zijn dochter ." Haru het is fijn om je te zien ."

" Jij ook papa ." Haru merkte dat haar vader, Takeshi negeerde en was niet blij mee ." Papa begroet Takeshi ook ." Haar vader zuchte en zijn vrouw, gaf hem het gezicht dat hij geen ander keuze had ." Jaja hallo Yamoto ."

" Het is Yamamoto meneer .."

" Ja ja Yamay " En ging zitten de vrouwen zuchten, als Takeshi probeerde niet uit te vliegen . De 3 volgde de man naar de tafel, merkte niet de verdachte persoon . Die buiten stond te kijken naar hun . " Zo Takeshi hoe is werk ? "

" Goed .. We hebben nog niks ergs meegemaakt, en laat dat maar zo blijven ."

" Dan heb je niks aan je werk ."

" Papa ! "

" Lieverd dat zeg je niet ."

" Waarom niet ? Niet dat ik bloed op de grond wil hebben, maar het is jou taak om te zorgen dat er vrede blijft . Maar wat heb je er aan, als er nooit iets gebeurd ? "

" Meneer ..."

Plots kwam de ober die hun menu's gaf, en stil weg ging ." Ik denk dat we dit hier kunnen proberen ." Zeide Haru's moeder als ze aan wees, op de menu en aan haar man liet zien ." Wat mama ? " Haru keek op de menu kaart, terwijl Takeshi verdwaald naar de letters keek . Hij leesde niet hij was gewoon verdwaald in zijn gedachtens, en keek even naar buiten . Waar hij in het donker, de regen zag vallen ." Het is aan het regenen ." Zeide Takeshi ." Oh je hebt gelijk ." Haru's moeder keek teleurgesteld ." Wat een avond zeg ! "

" Wees straks voorzichtig op de weg ." Zeide Haru tegen haar moeder, haar vader keek vervelend ." Waarom het is maar regen ."

" Ik wil dat jullie veilig aan komen .." De ober kwam alweer terug, dezelfde als daar voor ." Hebben jullie iets gekozen ? " De 4 gaven hun menu's terug, en de ober ging hun eten halen . Takeshi keek terug naar buiten, als de 3 ander met elkaar praten waren . Takeshi vind het niet erg, zo laten ze hem even met rust . Maar als Takeshi naar de ander kant, van de straat keek . Zag hij door de licht van de lantarenpaal, een verdachte man buiten staan . Hij droeg zwarte kleren, en was zijn rug tegen de muur . Takeshi kon zijn gezicht niet zien, maar weet dat het een ontvertrouwbare persoon is ." Takeshi ? " Takeshi keek naar hun en zag dat hun eten is aangekomen . Takeshi keek terug naar de plek, en zag dat er niemand meer stond ." Stop met dagdromen jongen, het brengt je niks goeds ." Zei zijn ' schoonvader ' tegen hem ." Papa Takeshi heeft het druk op zijn werk, hij is een beetje moe ." Verdigde Haru hem ." Sorry ." Antwoorde Takeshi en begon te eten .

Na 3 lang zitten daar, was Takeshi blij dat hij in de auto zat . Op weg naar huis met Haru, in hun veilige warme thuis . Ze stapte de auto in, Takeshi deed zijn gordel aan . Maar Haru niet als ze gewoon ging zitten ." Haru doe je gordel aan ."

" Nee waarom het is niet ver van hier ."

" Maar het is toch gevaarlijk ." Zeide Takeshi bezorgt ." Doe je gordel aan ."

" Takeshi stop met zo bezorgt te zijn, wat kan er gebeuren ." Takeshi wou zeggen ' erg veel in 5 minuten verrandert alles ', maar zeide het niet en liet Haru gewoon doen . " Dank je dat je toch gekomen zijt Takeshi ." Zeide Haru plots als ze vertrokken ." Is niks ."

" Toch wel je haat mijn vader, maar je zijt toch gekomen ." Glimlachte Haru een beetje triestig ." Het is niet dat ik hem haat, hij en ik verstaan elkaar gewoon niet ."

" Maar toch .." Het was dan stil tussen hun, en Takeshi stopte voor het rode licht . " Hey Takeshi ... " Takeshi keek naar haar ." Wat als .. Wat als jij en ik .. Beginnen aan .." Het licht werd groen, en Takeshi reed zachtjes naar voor . " Met kinderen beginnen het zou .." Beide merkte de auto niet, die van de ander kant kwam ." Ik zou het leuk vinden ." Takeshi keek naar haar, en wou iets zeggen . " Haru ik ..." Haru keek in horror als ze de auto opmerkte ." Kijk uit ! " En sprong op Takeshi als zijn zijkant geraakt werd, Takeshi schreeuwde en voelde pijn . Als hij zijn ogen sloot, en zich voelde meeslingeren .

Als alles stopte deed Takeshi zijn ogen open, als hij naar Haru keek die tegen hem aan is gedrukt ." Haru ..."

" T-takeshi .. "Ze keek naar hem en glimlachte, als ze zag dat hij okay was ." Haru waarom ..." Haru sloot haar ogen, als ze haar hoofd tegen zijn borstkast drukte . " Omdat ik van je hou ..."

" Haru niet in slaap vallen, blijf bij me ! " Zeide Takeshi paniekerig en keek rond ." Iemand help ! Help ! " Als plots ook vuur uit de moterkap kwam, wist Takeshi dat het gedaan was voor hun ." Iemand verdomme ! " En probeerde de ruiten te slaan ." Takeshi ..." Takeshi keek naar Haru die zachtjes, weg begin te slippen ." Ik hou van je ..." En ze zeide niks meer ." Haru ! " En begon te hoesten als rook, in de auto kwam en schreeuwde nog luider ." Iemand ! Iemand ! "

_' Shiro ! Shiro ! Help me ! Shiro ! '_

" Verdomme help me ! Mijn vrouw heeft hulp nodig ! "

_' Shiro ! '_

" Help ! "

_' Shiro ! _'

" Help ! " De vuur begon warmer te worden .

_' Shiro ' _

" Shiro ! Help me ! " De donker rook verstikte Yamamoto, die zich duizelig voelde worden . Hij keek uit het raam, en zag twee rode ogen naar hem kijken . " Zijt ...Z-zijt je de engel .. Van -hel ? ..." En verloor zijn bewustzijn, als de rode ogen hem aan keken .

* * *

**Ik hoop dat jullie geduld zullen hebben, tot pasen sinds ik echt geen tijd zal hebben dan om te uploaden . Wel .. Misschien maar ik kan niks beloven, sinds ik ook ander fics van ander accounts zal uploaden . Sorry maar ik zal proberen ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
